the_minecraft_papercraft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Nieves
Jonathan Nieves 'is a Puerto Rican YouTuber, musician, photoshop editor, stage actor, technician, music engineer, and singer who is best known for voicing the title character of the series, as well as creating The Minecraft-Papercraft series. Creating the Series The idea of the Minecraft-Papercraft series was in John's mind even before 2017 begun. It all began in October 2016, when he wrote his first ever episode called "The BIG Battle" which was set to be a 30-minute Minecraft animation made using Mine-Imator but it was cancelled as because at that time Jonathan had zero knowledge in animating. However, his idea of creating a Minecraft series never died and it was revised in April of 2017. His schoolmate superMCcrafter25 also thought that creating the series will be a way to start his animation channel RedFilms Studios. John spent all of November 2017, focusing on writing all the episodes of the series' first season which he did. On February 2018, he began writing the series' second season, which according to him, it will have a lot more episodes, and it'll also introduce more new characters into the series, like Pink Gold Peach, DanTDM, stampylongnose and other new characters. Life as a YouTuber Jonathan began his YouTube career in August of 2015, he originally started out as a Spanish YouTuber. But after he asked his friends during a conversation on Kik, if he should continue to be a Spanish Youtuber, or start being an English YouTuber, he decided to become an English Youtuber. According to him, he wasn't very happy when he created his first YouTube channel JonathanDisney1971, as he made the most BORING videos he had ever created and got rid of the channel in January 2016. He started over as JonathanbDisney1972, this time the channel was a bit more successful, but he still wan't very happy with his content back then, so what he decided to do was to put the channel on hiatus, but it never returned from its hiatus status, and in August 2017 the channel was renamed into British Railways Jonathan, with all of his videos gone unlisted and some were put on private. On October 30, 2016 John created his 4th and current channel ThatToyBonnieGuy, which is the one he enjoys having as his previous channels were a piece of garbage according to him. He still however visits his old channels from time to time. As of 2018, he not only plays Minecraft but he also does covers on Synthesia, a piano simulator that allows MIDI covers to be played on the piano, and he also plays FNAF rarely. Voices * ThatToyBonnieGuy (''first season-onwards) Personal Relationships (Real-Life) 'superMCcrafter25: '''Jonathan and superMC go to the same school together, they're always friendly no matter what. They usually disagree sometimes, but they will always be friendly. '''MCDUDE9000: '''Jonathan and MCDUDE are consistently friendly, though they don't talk very often as MCDUDE has other friends, they joke around sometimes and have fun in Minecraft. The following people have Jonathan's relationship varied: peacelover2018: The two met when she was just 10 years old, they were close together as they got older. But when superMC arrived, their relationship started to go downhill. Trivia * The name "'ThatToyBonnieGuy" came to him at the very last minute before he created his current channel. He announced the name will be retired in October 2020 and will be repalced with a brand new channel name. * His favorite PC games include: Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and Undertale. * His favorite Beatles song is "Real Love". * According to him, his favorite YouTuber is DanTDM. * He owns a record player in real life, and has the Beatles albums: Let it Be, Abbey Road, 1962-1966 (The Red Album), as well as John Lennon's Imagine album on vinyl. * He sometimes goes to bed at 3AM, and rarely at 5AM as he loves to sleep so much. * The only kid's show his still watches is Thomas & Friends as he is planning to review the show's seasons ** Also his favorite season of the show include Seasons 2, 7 and 11